1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of spare tire carriers in general and in particular to a spare tire transport apparatus specifically designed for semi-tractors.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,276,314; 5,388,737; 4,089,449; 3,940,178; and, 4,076,158, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse arrangements for transporting spare tires on a semi-tractor vehicle or the like.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical spare tire transport apparatus that stores the spare tire in a convenient and accessible location to minimize the effort involved in de-mounting a spare tire from the vehicle.
As most long distance truckers are all too well aware, the difficulty in replacing a tire on their rig is normally exacerbated by the inconvenient and generally obstructed location of the spare tire carriers on their vehicle which does nothing to facilitate the task at hand.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among semi-tractor drivers for a new and improved spare tire transport apparatus that carries the spare tire in a secure upright orientation on the semi-tractor and which may be easily disengaged from the spare tire when necessary and the provision of such an apparatus is the stated objective of the present invention.